


Aunties for the weekend

by TheBigOldStar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigOldStar/pseuds/TheBigOldStar
Summary: SEASON 3 AUAfter discovering that her mom and sister are part of a strange cult, Betty knows she can't leave Juniper and Dagwood under their care. That's why she entrusts Cheryl and Toni to take care of them for a whole weekend. Would the two girls be up to the task, or would it prove to be too much? Some fluffy (kind of canon compliant) domestic Choni for all of you.





	1. Chapter 1

Toni was careful to cut her motor engines a street before Thistle house’s gate. She then got off her bike and started strolling it as she walked making as little noise as possible. She stopped at the Iron Gate baring an emblem with a stylized ‘B’. B for Blossom. At one point, this Northside family were the serpent’s number one threat. Now, Cheryl Blossom, the only heir left, is literally Toni’s girlfriend and love of her life. And it has been more than three month that Toni has been living at the Blossom’s estate. _How things have changed,_ Toni wondered. _Things did change._

Toni pushed the gate meticulously slow. But that didn’t really help. The gate let out a metallic screech that dragged on the further it opened. Toni stopped when she saw that the gap could fit her bike. She carefully pushed her engine inside then entered. She carefully closed the gate and parked her bike in the middle of the yard.

Everything was so dark and cold in the middle of the night. Her leather serpent jacket was the only thing preventing Toni from freezing to death. The summer heat that dragged on seemed to be finally over. After all, they were in mid-October. Dried leaves crunched under Toni’s boots as she reached into her bag to get her phone.

She looked at her home screen. _1:07 AM,_ Toni read. _Crap! Cheryl’s going to be pissed._ They had both been at a serpent meeting this afternoon. It was a very important one, the biggest ever since they were driven away from the Southside. They discussed what they were supposed to do, where to find funding, should they lay low or fight back, what was the best strategy… It dragged on forever.

Cheryl was just a newly minted serpent, standing out in the crowd with her bright red leather jacket. But she had a lot of trouble during the meeting. Every time she tried to intervene or suggest an idea, she was quickly dismissed and ignored by a lot of serpents. Toni saw the frustration growing inside her. She was trying to help them, but they didn’t trust her. No matter what they will always see her as that wretched Northside Blossom that greeted them on the first day at Riverdale High.

But Cheryl had changed. She had saved the serpents of near extinction when she revealed Hiram’s plan on the crackdown at White Wyrm, she had personally saved Toni from the clutches of Penny and she was also her girlfriend. If anything, Cheryl was worthy of the leather jacket she was wearing right now. But sometimes, Toni felt she was the only one who believed that.

“It would be better if-”, Cheryl had tried to say. A serpent quickly jumped from behind screaming that the time to fight was now. Cheryl plopped down on a chair defeated, angry and frustrated

“You can go home now. You stayed enough”, Toni had whispered in her ear.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Cheryl, babe, I insist. You’re tired. It’s been hours. You barely finished your cheer training and you came all the way here. Go home. I’ll join you later and tell you everything that happened.”

“Okay”, Cheryl huffed not entirely convinced, “But don’t come back late.”

Cheryl then got up, kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and discreetly made her way to the door.

The meeting was over at eleven o’clock, but Sweet Pea and Fangs had begged Toni to stay a bit longer let them have a few root beers and talk shit about Jughead. Just like the good old days at the Southside. Now, Toni stared at the entrance door very afraid of Cheryl’s reaction.

Mustering all her inner strength, Toni twisted her key inside the lock and carefully opened the door.

The lights were turned off. _Cheryl must be sleeping._ Toni was infinitely relieved. She placed her bag on the salon couch. Suddenly, the lights turned on, almost blinding Toni.

Cheryl stood in her robes staring angrily at Toni.  “Why are you so late?”

Toni didn’t want to lie. “Sweets and Fangs nagged me to stay. So I did. And I’m sorry.”

“I was worried sick about you. I was this close of calling the police to search for you until I realized they worked for Hiram and they would probably arrest you.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“You could have at least called me or sent a message!”

“I didn’t really think about that.”

“Do you know how dangerous it is to be a serpent? Now, that Hiram is controlling almost all of Riverdale, the streets aren’t safe for you.”

“I can take care of myself, Cheryl. No need to be worried.”

“And yet, Penny still managed to capture you.” Why did Toni have the feeling that Cheryl was going to bring that up?

“That was just one time. But now that the serpents have been exiled I’m being more careful than ever.”

“It’s just that I’m so afraid. I had expected you to come earlier. And when you didn’t, I started worrying. You were maybe stabbed by some Ghoulies. Maybe Hiram arrested you. Nowhere is safe now.”

“I can’t blame you for feeling this way. But I’m standing right there. Safe and sound. I’m okay.”

She then approached her girlfriend and started massaging her arm. “I’m fine.”

Finally, Cheryl lips curled upwards and she smiled. They both embraced each other in a tight hug.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Toni asked in a low voice.

“Partially”, Cheryl said as she undid her robes revealing the sexy red lingerie she was wearing underneath. The red head couldn’t help but smirk as Toni gaped at her, her jaw almost reaching the floor. “You still need to face some form of lesson.”

“Are you seriously going to lecture me in this outfit?”

“I mean a _bedroom lesson.”_

“I like where this is going.” Toni said as she followed Cheryl up the stairs to her bedroom.

Cheryl then kissed Toni. “Brace yourself for the lesson of your life, honey. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

* * *

 

Betty stared at the digital clock that shone. _1:13 AM,_ Betty read the shining numbers. _Everyone must be sleeping._ She got up her bed and quickly put on some shoes. The Juniper and Dagwood rescue mission had now begun. She sneaked past her sister’s and her mom’s bedroom. She carefully went down the stairs and entered the twins’ bedroom. Both of them were asleep. Betty stared at their innocent face. They don’t know what’s happening to them. They’re way too young and innocent to understand. But they cannot stay in this house. Betty then carefully picked them up and dressed them in warm clothes before carefully placing them in the double seat stroller. She then quietly exited her house.

Betty reached Thistle house in barely five minutes. She was walking fast, making sure no one saw her strolling Juniper and Dagwood down the streets. She stood at the door and knocked on the door. No answer. Betty waited a bit and then knocked again a bit harder. Dagwood started to stir in his seat. _Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up._ Slowly, slowly, the small child stopped kicking and started sucking on his fist, still calmly sleeping.

Betty knocked again, a bit harder this time.

The door suddenly flung. Cheryl stood disheveled, draped in white sheets while Toni was only wearing shorts and her bra.

“Betty?” Cheryl asked really surprised.

“Cheryl, I need your help.” Betty said urgently.

* * *

 

Cheryl and Betty carefully placed Juniper and Dagwood on the biggest most comfortable couch the house had to offer. Toni came back with a fuming cup of tea for Betty to calm her nerves. She took small sips.

“First of all, I should apologize for intruding at two in the morning. But I didn’t have a choice. I can’t let my mother and sister see where I’ve taken the twins.”

She took a few more sips.

“Also sorry for interrupting your…” She paused staring at Cheryl holding on to the sheets that covered her, “bonding time.”

Toni chuckled, “Apologies accepted.”

Cheryl simply rolled her eyes. She had hoped that tonight would be an amazing night. And now everything was ruined.

“So why are you exactly here?”

“My mom… My sister… They’re both insane. I felt something was wrong with Polly ever since she came back from this _farm._ She also dragged my mom into this.” She then laid her head on Cheryl’s shoulder.

“They’re insane. They’re in a cult. I saw them hanging out with people I didn’t know and the new neighbors. I saw them dancing one night around a bonfire and they held Juniper and Dagwood just over the flames.”

“So you came here to protect the twins. You want us to take care of them.” Toni deduced.

“Betty, can you please get your head away from my body. I hope you realize that I’m completely naked underneath.”

Betty quickly removed her head and sat up straight. “Sorry. It’s just that I’m so lost. I must reason with them. But I don’t want Juniper and Dagwood to get hurt in the process.”

“But why us?”

“I can’t take them to Veronica’s; her dad is literally plotting our demise. The Andrew’s are in over their heads now that Archie’s trial started. FP and Jughead are literally sleeping at Pop’s. I’m going to say something I thought I would never say: Thistle house is the sanest household at the moment.”

“Kicking out my mother did make a big difference.”

“Betty,” Toni said as she grabbed her hand, “You can trust us. We’ll take care of them over the weekend, or as long as it takes.”

“I’m so sorry I’m throwing all this responsibility on you.”

“You shouldn’t feel sorry about anything”, Cheryl reassured, “After all, I’m technically their aunt.”

“Thank you”, Betty said as she hugged Cheryl.

“No problem. Now can you please get off me? It’s kind of uncomfortable to hug your cousin when the only thing that separates us are a thin layer of sheets.”

Betty moved away and then embraced Toni. “Take care of them. Please.”

“They’ll be safe with us. Don’t worry.”

They then parted. “I brought some baby food jars and diapers. I couldn’t bring much.”

“It’s okay, we’ll manage”, Cheryl reassured.

“I must go now”, Betty said.

“You should get some rest”, Toni echoed.

Both girls watched as Betty left the house and started sprinting towards her house. Cheryl stole a quick glance at the sleeping children on the couch and sighed.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“Watch over and wait for them to wake up.”

“I guess I should get dressed now.” Cheryl said as she made her way upstairs.

“Can you imagine we’re going to be aunties for a whole weekend?”

“Not really.”

She then muttered to herself, “And I’m going to spend a whole weekend sex deprived.”

She stole a quick glance downstairs and saw Toni covering the children and humming some lullabies softly. She couldn’t deny that the sight didn’t melt her heart.

_Maybe it’s not going to be that bad._


	2. Chapter 2

Juniper woke up as soon as sunlight pierced through the curtains. She then started screaming and crying waking up her brother that laid next to her who followed suite. All that wailing pulled Cheryl and Toni from their deep sleep. They had both spent the night on another couch right next to the babies. Toni groggily got up and rubbed her eyes. She barely slept that night. The couch perfectly fit both girls but that didn’t stop Cheryl from accidentally pushing Toni off the couch on multiple reprises. Toni felt she had bruises everywhere from those falls.

“Toni! Make them stop!” Cheryl complained as she pulled a pillow over her head.

“I can’t do it without your help.”

Cheryl reluctantly got up and leaned over the wailing babies.

“ _Shhh… Shhh…”_ She whispered. Cheryl knew that it calmed them down, she had seen Polly do the same.

But that didn’t help much. The babies were still crying.

Toni grabbed the bag that Betty had brought pulling out baby formula. “They’re probably hungry.”

“Then do it fast, babe. I guess there’s some feeding bottles inside.”

Toni grabbed the bag and headed to the kitchen to prepare the milk, all while Cheryl was desperately trying to calm them down. Cheryl remembered that Alice filled her cheeks with air and pretended she was a blowfish to make them laugh. Cheryl now did the same.

The wailing slowly receded and both baby stared incredulously as Cheryl pretended to be a fish. Their screams slowly turned into laughs much to Cheryl’s relief. Toni came back holding two feeding bottles filled with milk.

“What happened?”

“I somehow calmed them down.”

Toni handed over a bottle to Cheryl. “So which one would you like to feed?”

“I’ll take Dagwood. He kind of likes me.”

“But yet again, who doesn’t?”

“Now is not the time to flirt”, Cheryl said as she settled Dagwood on her laps and tilted the bottle to his tiny mouth. He eagerly took it and started sucking on it. Toni sat right next to Cheryl and carefully did the same to Juniper.

Toni saw Juniper’s eyes twinkle with satisfaction as she started feeding her. “I thought it would have been harder.”

“We’re both getting the hang of it pretty fast.”

“Yeah, I guess we would make perfect moms.”

“For just this weekend.” Cheryl added.

* * *

 

Betty didn’t allow herself to sleep. She needed to be there when her mom and sister awaked. As soon as she heard footsteps in the corridor, she jolted out of her bed and opened her bedroom door. It was rather early in the morning. But ever since she was a part of this hobo club, Alice and Polly always woke up at six AM every day.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Alice greeted in that soft and volatile voice she had newly adopted

“Morning, mom.”

Polly then emerged from her bedroom, “Good morning, mother. Good morning, sister.”

They all went downstairs. Alice started preparing coffee as Polly headed to her children’s room.

“Before you enter. You should know that they’re not there.” Betty said as her sister stopped at the door.

Polly turned towards Betty. “What do you mean?”

“Juniper and Dagwood. They’re not in this house. I took them somewhere safe, far away from here.”

“Why would you-” Alice said horrified.

“Because you two are insane! You’re endangering them.”

“Betty, I don’t understand.”

“It’s all because of this farm! Of those people! They’re brainwashing you!”

“Those people helped me”, Alice said surprisingly calmly, “All my life was filled with chaos, bad decision after bad decision. These people showed me the truth. They paved my way towards peace.”

“Peace?! This is denial! You keep pretending that life is alright, filled with rainbows and chakras. Everything is not fine! We’re knee deep into chaos, and here you are meditating with some strangers in our house, drinking tea and babbling about forgiveness and destiny!”

“You’re wrong”, Polly said. “Those people are healers. They are wise and understanding.”

“They’re using you. You’re both emotionally shattered. And they’re taking advantage of you!”

“But why did you take my grandchildren away from me?” Alice asked

“You shouldn’t be raising them. Not until you snap out of this madness.”

“Betty, please. Tell me where they are”, Polly begged.

“They’re safe.”

“Where. Are. My. Children?” She asked more brashly.

“I’m not going to say anything.”

Suddenly, Polly grabbed her sister and shoved her against the wall, “WHERE ARE THEY?”

Then, everything froze. Betty didn’t dare to move and stared into her sister’s eyes that she didn’t recognize anymore. Alice was paralyzed in shock. Polly slowly moved away and crumbled to the floor and started crying.

 “Juniper… Dagwood…” she sobbed.

* * *

 

 It had been the fifth time Toni watched that Youtube tutorial on how to put a diaper on a baby. Her feet started to numb from sitting on the floor for a long period of time. They hadn’t found a better place to do it. They had simply laid a towel and placed the babies on it.

“Okay, now to the left”, she muttered as she started folding the diaper on Juniper. “Actually to the right.”

Cheryl was having the time of her life watching her girlfriend struggle with the diapers. While she had managed to do it to Dagwood on her second try, Toni was on her seventh.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

“I’m doing fine Cheryl.”

_She doesn’t want to admit she needs my help._

Toni then held a newly-diapered Juniper up in the air. “Ta-da!” Toni said in triumph.

Then the diaper slipped and fell. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Toni gently placed Juniper on the towel and huffed in defeat.

“Cheryl, I might, note that I said might, need your help.”

“About time.”

Cheryl placed Dagwood into Toni’s arm and sat down right beside the towel where laid a waggling Juniper. Toni carefully watched Cheryl’s expert hands as she started folding.

“Done.” she announced when she finished her job.

“Wow that was pretty fast.”

Cheryl then released Juniper who crawled towards Toni’s lap.

“Aww…” Cheryl swooned, “She likes you!”

Toni laughed as she held a baby in each arm. “Well, they’re kind of heavy.”

Cheryl got up and washed her hands in the sink. “You’re way too cute like this.”  She then sat down right beside Toni and kissed Juniper’s and Dagwood’s forehead.

“Don’t I deserve a kiss?” Toni asked.

Cheryl smiled as she leaned in and landed a big kiss right on Toni’s lips. Cheryl kind of realized they hadn’t been kissing as much as they used to ever since Juniper and Dagwood were here. But it’s not as if they would be continually mercilessly making out at every moment when they were alone. Toni kind of enjoyed giving brief kisses at random moments: when Cheryl’s doing the dishes, when she’s reading a book, when she just entered bed… Toni liked to surprise Cheryl that way. Cheryl on the other hand liked to pull her girlfriend closer and kiss her passionately, not letting their lips part until a very long time.

That was one of those kisses. Cheryl still clung to the feeling of Toni’s lips against hers, determined not to let go.

When they did finally part, Juniper and Dagwood stared at the two girls with wide eyes.

“I guess we should probably not do that in front of them”, Toni joked.

* * *

 

Cheryl had always imagined feeding a baby was the hardest part. She saw so many movies and cartoons where the baby refused to open their mouth when the spoon approached their lips. They would also take the bowl and throw it on the floor.

That wasn’t the case with Juniper and Dagwood. Both of them eagerly took in the spoon and the food it contained.

“Yummy yummy”, Toni cooed as Dagwood took another spoon of his pumpkin squash puree.

Cheryl wiped Juniper’s mouth, “She seems full.”

She then held the baby against her chest, Juniper’s chin resting on Cheryl’s shoulder. She then started to gently rub her back.

“Not the case with Dagwood. He’s about to finish the whole jar”, Toni said as she scraped down the bottom making sure she filled her spoon to the max.

“Take the banana blueberry puree jar,” Cheryl recommended, “I guess he deserves some dessert.”

Toni grabbed the jar in question and opened it.

“It really smells good”, Toni said as she sniffed it.

“I dare you to take a bit”, Cheryl laughed.

“No I seriously want to taste it. It smells really good.”

“Are you sure? I was only joking.”

Toni grabbed a clean spoon and dipped it in the small jar. She then tasted it.

“Bleh”, she gagged. “It’s actually pretty weird.”

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading simple stories to the babies, entertaining them with famous kindergarten songs or funny faces. Scratch that actually. It was Toni who was doing all those things while Cheryl stared, mesmerized by her girlfriend’s talent in taking care of babies.

Cheryl could imagine herself probably ten years from now. She and Toni living in a huge apartment at New York City. She could imagine they would have babies of their own: adopted or implanted. It doesn’t really matter. She could imagine that they had been married for quite some time. She would probably go by the name Topaz-Blossom or Blossom-Topaz. Or even Blopaz. _Why not?_ Cheryl chuckled to herself. But one thing was sure, Cheryl Blossom wasn’t dreaming. She was thinking of a near future. A future she would love to spend with Toni.

 

 


End file.
